Tartes
| rname = Taruto | ename = Tarte | first = Chapter 824; Episode 662 | extra1title = Affiliations | extra1 = Totto Land; Big Mom Pirates | extra1title = Literal meaning | extra1 = Reconnaissance ship }} Tartes are ships that act both as guard posts on Totto Land's islands and as scout ships in their vicinity. In times of emergency, they are also a major component of the Big Mom Pirates fleet. Overview The Tartes are small battleships that compose the majority of Big Mom's fleet. One tarte is stationed near each island in Totto Land, and several guard the entrance to Lake Aprico on Whole Cake Island. They are sent out to investigate unauthorized or unknown ships that enter the Big Mom Pirates territory, and they have the power to shoot down any ship they believe to be dangerous or otherwise unwelcome. They are usually run by Pawn Soldiers, though in emergencies the ministers take over command. Tartes receive a signal from the Territorial Sea Slugs when a ship enters Big Mom's territory. Ship Appearance and Design Tarte are small sailing crafts that is build in a resemblance of three round tarts: *The lower one resembles a tart pan. It is short and white. The base acts as a sort of an open deck. *The one in the middle resembles a blueberry tartlet. It is much taller and act as the main part of the Tarte. It has thin windows all around the structure. The word "Tarte" is painted on the front, and the Tarte's number at its side. Inside there is a flight of stairs leading to the upper part. It has large lingonberries and blueberries on its top around the upper part. *The upper part resembles a strawberry tartlet. Other then being shorter then the second level, they look identical. It has the Tarte's number painted on its front. It has large strawberries and green grapes on it top around a stack of whipped cream. From the center, going through the higher tarts, there is a large mast with two sails with the lower one has the Tarte's number, and a flag with the Big Mom Pirates' Jolly Roger. List of Known Tartes * '''Note': Due to several artistic inconsistencies, several Tartes seem to share the same number.'' Abilities and Powers Weapons Each Tarte is equipped with several cannons on its front. They are equipped with living cannonballs. History Past For over the past 62 years, after Charlotte Linlin and Streusen took over the archipelago and established Totto Land, the Tartes were assigned to guard the conquered territory. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc When Sanji was escorted into Totto Land, Tarte 28 was seen in its assigned post at Cacao Island. It was described by Tamago to be a branch of the Big Mom Pirates. Some days later, the crew on it questioned Pekoms about the Thousand Sunny's entry into the territory. As the Sanji Retrieval Team tried to escape Whole Cake Island, Charlotte Mont-d'Or organized a barricade to prevent their escape. After the Straw Hats exited the Seducing Woods, Perospero told Mont-d'Or to move in the surrounding ships to attack the escapees. After Pedro tried to kill Perospero with a suicidal explosion, the soldiers on the Tartes were enraged and attacked the Sunny. Shortly after the Straw Hats escaped the island, they discovered Big Mom was pursuing them along with several Tartes, and they attacked the Sunny. At the same time, several other Tartes were sent to back up the pursuing squads after the Straw Hats, Fire Tank Pirates, and Sun Pirates. A fleet of Tartes pursued the Fire Tank Pirates as they approached Cacao Island, and surrounded them forcing the Nostra Castello to take the land route to escape. Meanwhile, additional Tartes joined Big Mom as they caught up to the Sunny once more. As Bavarois' squad fired at the Straw Hats, Smoothie's squad joined the pursuit while Daifuku's fleet blocked the Straw Hats' path. With the help of Carrot in her Sulong form, Daifuku's fleet was decimated, clearing the way. As the Fire Tank Pirates' ship carried Sanji's party and the wedding cake on board, Big Mom was distracted by the cake's aroma and ceased her pursuit of the Straw Hats. Her crew then split so Perospero and Bavarois' squads could protect her from Bege while Smoothie's squad continued to chase after the Straw Hats. Back on Cacao Island, Oven called many Tartes to secure Cacao Island in anticipation of Luffy's arrival as part of the Straw Hats' plan. Sometime later, the Fire Tank Pirates were able to commandeer one of the Tartes after their own ship was destroyed. Bege wanted to use this ship as a way to slip out of Big Mom's territory unnoticed by her crew. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, Tarte 28 met the Thousand Sunny at sea near Cacao Island while in the manga, the questioning took place on the island. Furthermore, when the Tarte sailed, its lower sail featured the Big Mom Pirates' Jolly Roger. However, when the sail was open in the manga, it showed the Tarte's number. Trivia *The ships name might be a reference to "Tart", or in French "Tarte", a type of baked good often composed of a cream filled pastry. This coexists with Totto Land, the Charlotte Family, and the Big Mom Pirates' food theme. *A land outpost called "Tarte Tanks" was seen on Whole Cake Island chasing after the Fire Tank Pirates. References Site Navigation ru:Тарты es:Tartes pl:Tarte Category:Ships Category:Big Mom Pirates